


Maybe you were the ocean when I was just a stone

by aeriamamaduck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Consensual Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Humor, Intimacy, Jealousy, Katsuki Yuuri's Stamina, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Magical Realism, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Rimming, Switch Katsuki Yuuri, Switch Victor Nikiforov, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Time Travel, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: Yuuri was pretty sure his marriage vows didn't include "not losing my mind when a younger version of my husband appears out of nowhere in our bed."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 50
Kudos: 369





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really should stop saying that I'm not going to write something because then I will, without a doubt, write it.
> 
> Case in point:

Yuuri was pretty sure his marriage vows didn't include "not losing my mind when a younger version of my husband appears out of nowhere in our bed."

If they did, Yuuri would've broken said vow, because...well, what else was a person supposed to do when a younger, long-haired version of his husband were staring at him?!

Victor, fortunately, was pretty surprised to find...well, himself, lying between him and Yuuri that morning, looking entirely comfortable sleeping nestled between them.

Once Yuuri had pinched himself several times to make sure that he wasn't having a particularly vivid dream or experiencing some kind of mental breakdown, he gradually accepted that yep, there were two-count them-TWO Victors in his bedroom, and one of them was younger and wide-eyed and had that head of long, silver hair that Yuuri remembered from way back when.

"Well...this is quite a morning," Victor remarked blithely, as if this entire situation was just some mild shock.

Yuuri eyed him incredulously before turning back to watch the teenaged Victor happily pet Makkachin, who had leapt up onto the bed and begun to lick and nuzzle the younger's face. Teen Victor (oh boy), for his part, looked entirely overjoyed to be petting and cooing to the poodle in Russian, like he was unaware of the two adults gaping at him. "How...What...He's... _you!"_ Yuuri babbled, gaze glued to the younger man, who suddenly looked up at him too, like he'd momentarily forgotten that Yuuri was even there.

Victor, the real one, nodded slowly, arms crossed as he looked at his younger self like he was a riddle to solve. "I can see that."

The young Victor's face lit up in a smile as he heard Victor speak. "Wow! It's nice to hear that I'll get better at English!" he gushed in Russian.

He definitely sounded carefree, just like Yuuri's Victor. He really couldn't help but look at him for a long time, his brain wanting to make sense of this. This was...the Victor Yuuri remembered from his own younger days, worshiping the beautiful and fey youth skating in the most provocative way he'd ever seen. His face still bore a bit of roundness, and his eyes didn't look...quite as tired. But that weariness was still there, the weariness that Yuuri had come to recognize in Victor in recent years. His hair wasn't just long either, it was also untidy from sleep. He was wearing a shirt that looked about two sizes too big for him, the collar hanging low on his chest. His shorts were...just that. Short, revealing long, pale, and muscular legs that Yuuri was incredibly familiar with.

"...H-how old are you, Victor?" Yuuri asked in Russian, very aware of how much his accent stood out. He rarely felt self-conscious about it nowadays except with complete strangers, and yet...he suddenly remembered being sixteen and thinking about his poor progress with basic Russian vocabulary, and how awful it would probably sound to Victor if Yuuri was ever lucky enough to meet him, so it was less nerve-wracking to focus on learning English.

To make it worse, now the...apparition quickly turned his attention on Yuuri after he spoke, appearing incredibly surprised that Yuuri was even there. Of course, he didn't...this Victor wouldn't know why Yuuri was even here, in _his_ bedroom. This Victor didn't know Yuuri, didn't know that...they were married.

Oh, fuck. Fuck, what was he supposed to say to this Victor about who he was? Telling him that he was his future husband was probably dangerous on some level, right? 

"Nineteen," the young Victor answered brightly, tossing his hair over his shoulder and eyeing Yuuri curiously. "And...who are you exactly?"

Yuuri didn't think that innocent question would hurt the way it did. He urged himself to not think of it like that. Yuuri was still in the juniors back then, barely breaking out as Japan's Ace. Logically, Victor wouldn't have recognized him, wouldn't have heard of him for at least another couple of years, so he was a complete stranger to him-

"This is Yuuri, your future husband!" Victor suddenly announced, throwing an arm around Yuuri before the latter realized what he'd just said.

Yuuri paled and looked at Victor, _his_ Victor, with horrified incredulity. "What are you _doing?!"_ he asked in a hiss, terrified that the fabric of space and time was unraveling as he spoke...

...Except it wasn't. 

Or maybe it already was, if a young Victor was among them. Who even knew?

Victor blinked at Yuuri, replying simply, "Telling him who you are. He might have questions when he sees the rings we're wearing." He then raised his right hand, his ring catching the light.

Young Victor looked shocked, to say the least, looking between Yuuri and Victor's raised hand with some confusion until he gently moved Makkachin off of him and got to his feet and grabbed Victor's hand, staring at it for several moments before turning to gaze at Yuuri. Those blue eyes felt more piercing than they ever had, and Yuuri had the strangest sensation that he wasn't measuring up, that he probably wasn't the kind of man Victor might have fantasized about no matter how many times the older, matured Victor assured him that Yuuri was what he'd dreamed of...

One corner of the nineteen-year-old's mouth lifted in a smile as he continued to look right at Yuuri, and he remarked in a breathless voice, "Wow."

* * *

It sounded mean to call him "Young" Victor when Yuuri's Victor was still a young man himself. So they settled on "Vitka," which was Yuuri's own most-used endearment for Victor. 

It was amazing that they'd gotten to the point of having to figure that out, but...well, part of Yuuri still wondered if he was having a really intense dream, and yet the world wasn't ripping apart at the seams. People were still walking around out in the streets and Makkachin was still bouncing between the three of them like he couldn't figure out who to shower more love on. 

Vitka, for his part, didn't seem to mind that his dog wasn't a puppy anymore, and just hugged him at every opportunity while Victor kept flouting the laws of space and time and telling him...well, _everything_ about how his life had turned out and how it came to be that Yuuri was his husband.

When he wasn't panicking about reality splitting into pieces, Yuuri was incredibly self-conscious about Vitka's presence, especially how the young man might have perceived him, even knowing what he knew about their relationship, especially with all the detail Victor put into the telling. He tried hard to tune it out, suddenly feeling embarrassed by all of the emphasis Victor put on _him_ , on his so-called perfections and how deeply they loved each other. Yuuri felt a complicated guilt at his embarrassment because Victor was just being sincere. But would Vitka actually believe that someone like him would even fall in love with someone like Yuuri? That was the biggest question in Yuuri's mind, and he couldn't help asking it whenever Vitka glanced at him with curiosity.

It felt like he was picking Yuuri apart, and Yuuri felt about as exposed as he had when Victor first arrived in Hasetsu, but there were moments when he couldn't help looking at Vitka for a long time. It was...the same face he'd worshiped at fifteen, perfect and lovely as it continued to mature through the years. And that hair. It looked like it would feel like silk in Yuuri's hands, but he kept them to himself, not knowing if the touch would be welcome. 

When _his_ Victor suddenly went to him and kissed him with a love Yuuri felt in his bones, his brain quieted and he remembered that whatever else, Victor loved him. Victor had chosen him, stayed with him, given him another home and welcomed every touch of his.

Still, Yuuri blushed when he remembered they had an audience, and when he drew away from Victor, Vitka was looking at them with blatant fascination. Victor's gesture was so casual, something Yuuri might have expected any other day. After all, Victor was unabashedly affectionate, even in public, and he didn't seem to care about doing anything in front of his younger self. Yuuri wasn't used to being scrutinized in this way, even if it undoubtedly happened thanks to his and Victor's fanbase, and the actions of their own family and friends. But this was a Victor who was steadily ascending far more than he already had, well on his way to his personal peak, which was still on the move even now.

Yuuri hardly believed he'd been so...spectacular at nineteen. So memorable or confident. He would have been a total wallflower off the ice. He would have been hopeless in front of Victor at any age, unable to even approach him...

And _this_ Victor, lacking any kind of subtlety (much like his older counterpart), kept _staring_ at Yuuri, especially after he finally came across the videos of Yuuri's programs saved on Victor's phone. Yuuri was definitely feeling completely scrutinized the more it went on, and he tried to focus on his Victor's voice as the older skater went on and on about Yuuri's talent, and even adding little critical jabs at any mistakes Yuuri made after the fact.

It was almost funny to watch, but Vitka looked engrossed in everything he was watching. Whether it was some program of Yuuri's or one of his own. Fortunately it seemed as though reality wouldn't collapse on itself if Victor kept giving Vitka looks into his future, but it all still made Yuuri a little nervous.

Meanwhile Yuuri found himself preoccupied just...gazing at Vitka. The sight of him like this was so new and thoroughly unexpected. Yuuri may have made a career out of worshiping the beautiful skater from Russia all those years back, but he didn't realize that he was doing it so blatantly. It took him too long to realize that Vitka was staring right back, and Yuuri blushed as the young man caught him in the act.

Vitka had one eyebrow cocked and a bemused grin on his face, and Yuuri was mortified, feeling like a total creep, especially because he kept _staring_ too. He never got to see Victor's hair at this length in person. Not this close. He was close enough to touch, close enough that Yuuri found freckles dotting his nose and sprinkled across a bare shoulder-

_What the hell was that_ _smudge._

It was distinctly purple and resting on his shoulder, which told Yuuri all he needed to know but didn't want to hear, proven by the surge of jealously that spiked in his head the second he realized that it was a love bite. 

What he didn't realize was that he was poking it until Vitka snorted a laugh. "I guess I forgot to cover it up with foundation before I time-travelled," he remarked, touching the spot with his fingertips.

Mortified, Yuuri leaped back, clear across the other side of the couch as his face burned like hellfire. "S-sorry!" he sputtered. "I...I didn't know if that was a bruise, or a-"

"A love bite?" Vitka finished for him just as Victor walked back towards them, the older man freezing in his tracks and his eyes going comically wide as they too zeroed in on the hickey on Vitka's neck. 

How had neither of them noticed it? Maybe because his shirt had slipped off the other side now, revealing it, but...Yuuri still felt like a creep and Victor was clearing his throat and scratching his own neck, gaze switching between the two younger men. "I suppose you were on a date, then?" Victor asked, voice sounding overly pleasant.

"Two nights ago, yeah!" Vitka answered brightly, not sounding at all forced. 

There were several times in Yuuri's life when he wanted the earth to swallow him up and erase all trace of him. It happened often enough that any sane person would have been concerned. Surprise, surprise, Yuuri wanted to just disappear, to let the world forget that there ever was a jealous, pathetic idiot named Katsuki Yuuri. Anything so he wouldn't have to feel as mortified and envious as he did.

He shot to his feet and rapidly walked towards the kitchen, announcing nervously as he tried avoiding both Victors' eyes, "Ineedsomewaterdoesanyoneneedwater?"

It took him a minute to realize he'd muttered that in English, so it had probably gone right over Vitka's head.

He didn't remember a time when he'd ever filled glasses of water with such precision as he was now, purposely procrastinating his inevitable return. What the hell was wrong with him? He was jealous- _no_. No, he _wasn't_ jealous, because Victor was married to _him_ , he loved _him_. He certainly expressed it enough times that Yuuri believed it with every fiber of his being. They were both affectionate to each other beyond belief, and Yuuri felt like he was getting better about showing and saying such things, but in front of Vitka...he felt like an inexperienced fanboy, stumbling over his words.

Yuuri inhaled sharply at the feeling of Victor draping himself over him, and exhaled at the comforting, familiar pressure against him. He felt Victor's arms wrap around his waist securely, squeezing him for several moments and pressing kisses to his neck. He then quietly said, "He didn't...Well, I didn't mean-"

"I know," Yuuri quickly murmured, squeezing Victor's arms with his own and urging himself to stop his idiotic line of thinking. His Victor loved him. He knew that. "I know, it's...He was just answering a question. It's kind of hard to miss the hickey too," he added wryly, uncomfortable jealousy simmering in his chest, again. He peered down at the hand pressing against his belly and sighed as he put his own hand over it, fingers tracing across the knuckles. 

"Does it make you jealous?" Victor asked, still just as quiet before kissing the pink shell of Yuuri's ear. 

He couldn't resist a tiny shiver at the breathy words Victor uttered, and turned his head just enough so he could feel those soft lips on his cheek. His face and neck still felt so warm, a fact that annoyed him as he replied, "Why would it? I knew you'd been with other men before we got together." He chuckled softly and added with a shrug, "You were always braver than I was, so you _would_ have a boyfriend."

"He wasn't really a boyfriend. Just a one night stand that I foolishly thought would turn serious," Victor told him, resting his head against Yuuri's and just...holding him.

"Hmm." Serious. Yuuri bit his lip and, against his will, pictured Victor as that young man a short distance away, adoring some other man, giving another man the affection he now reserved solely for Yuuri. God, he was so used to having Victor's attention all to himself, and there were moments when he felt selfish for it. But now...Everything was exceedingly complicated. Vitka didn't know him from Adam, at least not in a personal way. Not in the loving intimate way that slowly surfaced once their coach/student relationship began.

"I touched a nerve. So did Young Vitka," Victor remarked, taking Yuuri by the shoulders and turning him around so they were facing each other. Yuuri avoided his husband's gaze for only a few seconds, lifting his eyes to see the soft understanding in those warm blue eyes. That gaze allowed Yuuri a moment's respite from his complicated feelings, and he couldn't help giving his husband a little smile. Those eyes knew him, and their owner loved him. "It's one thing to hear it from me as a distant memory. It's another to hear it from...well, me, as if it were something that just happened," Victor added as he ran his fingers through Yuuri's hair.

  
He knew he was being ridiculous and petty, heat crawling up his neck at the acknowledgement of it. "I know it's stupid. I shouldn't be jealous, I knew I wasn't your first when we got together and I didn't care, so why-"

He was babbling and he knew it.

So did Victor, judging by the soft little kiss he pressed onto Yuuri's lips.

His heart skipping a beat, Yuuri let it silence him as the gentle reassurance from the gesture reminded him of what he had. What they'd built together. Trust and intimacy, and all the love that Yuuri had never dreamed he'd experience. It was much too easy to let his lips part and tip his head to deepen the kiss, a soft sigh of contentment building in his chest-

"Are you two making out?" Victor's voice asked from a short distance away. "Can I watch?"

Yuuri bolted away from his husband, leaving Victor wide eyed and bereft while Vitka looked on with mischievous fascination. His entire body on fire, Yuuri gaped at the staring youth, his earlier feelings of unbearable shyness returning like fucking houseflies.

He was in such. Fucking. Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)
> 
> Until the next chapter. Please take care of yourselves!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. This update was a very long time coming. No, no works are being abandoned. I'm just coming back from a very tiring trip out of the country (again) and settling back at work.
> 
> I did have a lot of fun with this update once I doubled down on it, and I realized it was becoming a "slow" burn. The fun stuff is being pushed to the third and final chapter, don't worry ;)
> 
> Thank you for the comments and continued support!

Yuuri knew that Victor had a thoroughly inquisitive nature, and Vitka was just the same, absorbed in every bit of his future that Victor laid out for him, especially as he pored over pictures and video of the wedding held just a few months before.

And, in particular, Yuuri's programs.

Especially the first two they'd created together. More than once, Yuuri felt that familiar, yet milder, embarrassment at someone witnessing the sensuality he'd displayed back then, though he was no longer hopelessly inexperienced like he'd been back then.

Still, Vitka's spritely scrutiny was disconcerting, and Yuuri felt the same shyness he had when Victor first flew into Hasetsu and barrelled into Yuuri's world to mold him into something extraordinary. 

"When did you first see me?" Vitka suddenly asked, once he'd watched the Eros program for the eighth time and that final string note resounded so sharply in Yuuri's ear and memory. Victor's laptop was on his lap, his slim finger trained on the touchpad ready to replay the video. Said older skater sat on Vitka's other side, a fond smile on his face as he too watched the program with pride and fascination. The sight of it warmed Yuuri considerably, and it went beyond making his coach proud. If Victor was proud of him, Yuuri felt unstoppable. It had always been that way after all their time together, and familiarity had only gotten rid of the old distance between them, where Yuuri felt beneath Victor.

Vitka was another challenge entirely. After all, this fey, long-haired version of him was the cause of several awakenings in Yuuri's adolescence. The perfect skater that Yuuri wanted to _be,_ with all the confidence and memorable performances. Yet there was always a part of him that was so damned sure he was only dreaming, being presumptuous, because his skill was in no way close to--

He met Victor's warm gaze, and he reminded himself to hit the brakes on those ancient, uncalled for thoughts, his chest loosening as he focused for a few moments on the man who knew him and forced him to look at himself with all his flaws and talents, and everything he'd achieved in his career. He'd forced him to take advantage of the kind of pride that would keep pushing him until Yuuri wanted to surpass himself most of all. 

Vitka looked at Yuuri expectantly, still waiting for his answer, with those stars in his eyes like he was amazed. Behind him Victor beamed and added, "I already told him about us. Our relationship. Our first year together. He wants to know your side now, and you know I never get tired of hearing it either."

Yuuri couldn't help but smile back at his husband, stealing a bit of courage from his enthusiasm. And those eyes of Vitka's were the same warm blue, vivid as a pair of candles in the dark. Yuuri could tell they were younger, though, and he couldn't find as many traces of the tiredness he could now see sometimes in Victor's eyes, after two decades of grueling work, with all its physical and emotional tolls. But the traces were there, even so, in Vitka's eyes, hiding behind his excitement.

And...admiration. No, was it really? Vitka certainly _was_ picking him apart with that stare, and Yuuri oddly felt as though it were one of his fans attempting to interrogate him while he was as standoffish as ever.

But the answer was an easy one, and the memory was a favorite one. Victor certainly loved hearing about it after cajoling Yuuri into giving him an honest answer. Now Vitka wanted the same, and Yuuri felt his face grow considerably warm, more than it already was. He cleared his throat and looked Vitka's knee rather than right at him. "Um...I was twelve years old, and...my friend put on the Junior Grand Prix Final on television." He couldn't help smiling as he recalled that day, when he was lacing up his skates and he looked up, seeing a beautiful teenage skater on the screen, in the black costume that fit so perfectly on his slender body. "You were wearing the black costume that I ended up wearing in the Eros program." He could still remember his trepidation over wearing such a suggestive and graceful costume, and one that was stamped in his memory as being _Victor's_ , that unbelievably beautiful skater who jump-started all the need and ambition in Yuuri's heart.

Vitka's eyes shone and his smile widened. "I remember that costume...You look so much better in it than I did."

There was no denying the flirtatious bent to his words, not anymore at least, now that Yuuri had become somewhat fluent in Victor's way of communicating after all their time together. Even so, Yuuri's heart fucking fluttered in his chest, and he felt like that startruck teenager who had it bad for a Russian figure skater who was on his way to becoming a star.

"No way," Yuuri insisted, cheeks hot and eyes straining to find a decent spot to settle on that wouldn't be anywhere near both Victors' line of sight. "So I watched you skate, and...well, I'd never seen anyone that beautiful in my life. Looking and moving the way you did."

He dared to glance up at his husband, and that vivid, interested gaze caught him and kept him there. Victor wasn't exaggerating when he insisted on hearing Yuuri's version of events, and his eyes went bright as suns whenever he pestered Yuuri for more details about his crush on him. Yet it was Vitka who asked with such pride and amazement, "Really?"

Yuuri had to look at him now, his brain doing that thin from out of the past where it stalled at the sight of this Victor, and Yuuri just didn't know what to do or think. And now Vitka was gazing at him with such delight, and a hint of a blush on his cheeks. No, it was more than a hint. Vitka was blushing and gazing at Yuuri like their roles were totally reversed, and Vitka was the startruck one. Yuuri wet his lips and swallowed, his heart doing flips as the realization settled in his mind like a splash of water. It reminded him of the very slow recognition of the differences between the Victor he'd idolized from afar and the Victor who'd taught him, held him, loved him. A gradual fading of the tiredness from those eyes that looked like clear skies. Ah, there went those summersaults in his chest again. "You...inspired me from then on," he finally managed to say, glancing between both pairs of blue eyes and seeing a myriad of things in both of them.

Victor, who'd heard all of this before and knew what was in Yuuri's heart, sighed with feeling as he reached across Vitka's lap to gently take Yuuri's clammy hand in his, running his thumb across Yuuri's knuckles in a wonderfully familiar gesture.

Vitka's eyes followed it, his expression briefly switching to something far more vulnerable and curious, like a flickering light. He seemed to focus on the golden band on Yuuri's finger, and Yuuri watched his cheeks become a more vivid pink than before as wistfulness filled those eyes. "In my time, you were probably starting out at the senior level," Vitka remarked quietly.

"I had a long way to go, I know."

Vitka shook his head. "No, I mean...The way the older me tells it, you were always talented. You had plenty of rough edges you needed to work on, but you're...really, _really_ amazing!"

Pride warmed the entirety of Yuuri's body at those words, but Victor pouted at his younger self, looking put out as he said, "I'm not that old, you know. I'm not even thirty yet!"

Vitka gave him a lamenting look. "I don't even want to think about what your knees must be like now."

Yuuri chuckled into his hand while Victor let out a wounded noise and switched over to sit on Yuuri's side with a persistent pout, arms slinging around Yuuri's neck loosely. Still grinning, Vitya's eyes went a bit tender as he looked at them both, and Yuuri could feel his concentration on the casual touch between him and Victor. "...We're happy, right?" he suddenly asked, voice soft and gaze searching as he lifted it towards Yuuri. 

Victor's arms briefly tightened around Yuuri, the embrace so intimate, loving, and familiar. The only normal thing in the middle of all this...well, the closest thing to call it would be a "mess", but it wasn't necessarily messy. No one was fading out of photos, and it seemed as though the world hadn't changed one bit. "I'd like to think we are," Victor replied right before kissing Yuuri's cheek, the gesture quite the visible punctuation mark.

Yuuri's cheeks warmed even more, and to his fascination so did Vitka's, the young man taking an audible breath as he watched them as his smile spread. Yet another fascinating aspect of this extraordinary situation was the absence of the total self-consciousness that would sometimes sneak up on Yuuri when he and Victor indulged in a bit of PDA and everyone witnessing it just _had_ to say something about it. No, Yuuri wasn't exactly feeling that now while Victor was embracing him with a very obvious adoration because...well, _Victor_ was the one looking at him.

The only reason Yuuri would have felt even more self-conscious was if the young man in front of him _wasn't_ Victor, but it was. He wasn't some untouchable god, he was human, and Yuuri now knew and understood the painful loneliness and sadness Victor had shouldered for two decades. So the boy in front of him was going through that _now_ , even as his star rose and his talent only grew while his heart began to show thin cracks that would only widen with time.

However, the smile Vitka was sporting now was...coquettish. In a very familiar way, one that told Yuuri that he had best hang on and expect a very long, _fun_ evening. That thought made Yuuri's cheeks heat up much more, and the sensation of Victor's breath on his neck didn't help at all...

"Do you know what else Victor told me?" Vitka asked, wearing that same impish smile as he edged closer to Yuuri, whose heart did that funny summersault...thing. "He says that you're the best lover I'll ever have, which is funny since he also mentioned that you were a virgin when you two got together."

He said it so suddenly with that same grin, his words hitting Yuuri like individual anvils as his face, neck, and ears _burned_. And for hell's sake, Victor chuckled into his ear, and Yuuri shot a mortified glare in his direction as though he were the one responsible for the brat sitting in front of them. "Is there a _point?"_ Yuuri grit out, utterly flustered as he forced himself to meet Vitka's playful eyes and leaned back against Victor, very aware of howhe was caught between them. Damn, was it on _purpose?_

That conclusion appeared to be a foregone one when Vitka reached up to tuck a silver strand of hair behind his ear, still gazing at Yuuri with intent as he finally said, "My point is that I want a preview."

Well.

Yuuri was dreaming. The whole thing had a be a dream. He wasn't sitting between two versions of Victor -- his _husband_ \-- and listening to the younger version flirt with him while Victor...God, was he _smiling_ against Yuuri's jaw? Yes. Yes he was, and he was holding on to Yuuri's hand loosely and carefully, as though this were a casual conversation they were having. 

But it wasn't casual. Not when Yuuri was just as fascinated with the Victor in front of him, who was going to be his husband, his Victor one day, and who still had traces of the excitable yet melancholy man that Yuuri had stumbled in front of that snowy day in Hasetsu. 

"I knew it," he heard Victor say, and he turned to find him smiling in delight before he brought Yuuri's hand up to his mouth to kiss his ring. "I knew my younger self wouldn't resist you, Yuuri."

The warmth in his cheeks intensified, because Victor _meant_ it, even if Vitka was offering it rather easily. But one thing was true; Victor had alwas been blunt and critical and wonderfully sincere, and Vitka was not that different, not after all of his confessions up to that point.

Now he was even closer, his hand edging towards Yuuri's free one while he awaited Yuuri's reply with an eager, beckoning look.

Caught off-guard, Yuuri tried to get his heart and brain under control while they whirred simultaneously. He knew _his_ Victor, and knew when he was obviously displeased by something. If anything, right now he looked just as excited as his younger self. Yuuri could also see his mind wondering at the possibilities, those eyes shining like twin stars. 

And Vitka's were the same when Yuuri turned back towards him, still incredibly flustered by the attention he was getting by the man he idolized, and the man he loved. Swallowing, he said quietly as he made himself look at that lonely, romantic boy, "You...you're Victor, but..."

"But what?" Vitka asked, sliding his fingers between Yuuri's as he leaned in closer. "Victor's right. I think I might be falling for you."

"...You don't know me, though," Yuuri murmured, staring at the young man who worked himself to the bone, who skated alone and did so wearing that perfect smile Yuuri grew to adore. But then he hadn't known that Victor. Not truly, not until he opened his heart to the man who brought his entire life to Hasetsu and gave himself to Yuuri, revealing his true passions and generosity, as well as those quirks that made him wonderfully human.

But this young man was...the same. At least partly, even if time would bring about its own changes to the very person that Victor was, even without this improbable interference of space and time shifting in such a way. The way he looked now, expression beckoning with those enticing eyes, reminded Yuuri of Victor's advances when he was partway settled in Hasetsu, and Yuuri had bolted away.

With his husband at his back, soothingly stroking Yuuri's jaw in an almost absent-minded gesture, Yuuri couldn't scramble away the way he had back then, and...in all honesty he had no desire to. Fuck, he was actually admitting it to himself, but he still remembered being that young and harboring that crush on the boy who inspired him, who was so _beautiful_ and talented. 

"He does," Vitka replied, gesturing towards Victor right before bringing his fingers up to stroke the other side of Yuuri's jaw, making his breaths come in quiet shudders as the nineteen-year-old effortlessly commanded the majority of his attention. "And I think he knows me better than I know myself."

Victor's presence at his back still managed to be calm and grounding, allowing Yuuri to recognize Victor's lips below his ear, making him drag his gaze away from Vitka's to look into his husband's face. Victor wore a gentle look, loving and familiar and still as eager as his young counterpart's. "He's right. I remember being that age, and wanting someone who would love me the way that _you_ do," he said, brushing his lips across Yuuri's jaw so he could press a soft kiss to the corner of his partly open mouth.

Yuuri's breaths were shaky, chest trembling as Vitka slowly dragged his soft fingers down the side of his neck, settling his palm over Yuuri's racing heart. God, could Vitka _feel_ it? Judging by his knowing grin, he could. But he was blushing too, eyes glowing with anticipation as they flickered between Yuuri and Victor." ...Does he really?" Vitka asked softly, a hint of vulnerability in his voice.

"He does," Victor answered, nosing at Yuuri's cheek before kissing his jaw again. "He's perfect."

The praise made Yuuri feel hypnotized, the way it always did. His mind began to slow down while his body began reacting to the attention, both Victors' attentions. Their eager and adoring touches, and the newness of another set of hands. "I..." Yuuri's voice faded, his mind feeling fuzzy as he turned to look at Vitka, who was closer, close enough to brush their lips together. He knew that needy look in those blue eyes, recalling every time it appeared in Victor's right before Yuuri spread the older man's legs open and gave him what he wanted. 

He knew now by heart the sounds of Victor's pleasure. His desperation and ecstasy. How he begged quietly, painfully vulnerable, gasping Yuuri's name into his ear and opening his mouth under Yuuri's and moaning in a broken voice when he was overwhelmed, tears escaping his eyes in a flood of contentment. Tears that had once alarmed Yuuri, but now spoke of the total release Victor experienced in Yuuri's arms.

It was...an enormous source of pride, to say the least, that Yuuri could push Victor to such ends, and still there were times when Yuuri wondered why, of all people, Victor wanted him. And then those moments, hours of pleasure reminded him why. Every tender word and gesture from Victor. Every word of praise that pushed Yuuri to his limits in turn. 

Victor turned Yuuri's face towards his with a gentle nudge of his hand, Yuuri's eyes wide as he took in the soft yet serious expression on his husband's face. "If you want to, we can. And we'll stop whenever you want to."

God. One more thing to make Yuuri's limbs turn to jelly. There was lovely promise in Victor's warm blue eyes, a promise to take care and give and give whatever Yuuri needed, even if it didn't end in sex. He looked at Vitka, who just looked eager and curious, watching them both as his chest rose and fell deep and quick.

"I...Victor...Do you want this?" Yuuri asked, mouth dry. He knew that Victor loved him. He could feel it like cloth over his skin, and Yuuri jealously claimed that love, just as Victor claimed his. He was no longer as mortified to leave bruises on Victor's throat, a thrill of pride racing through his blood whenever someone's eyes flicked in their direction so briefly, and knowing that it was Yuuri who put them there, who had that privilege. Victor behaved just the same, though every bruise sucked onto Yuuri's skin, from his throat to the insides of his thighs, were a reminder for Yuuri himself, who would feel the evidence underneath his clothes, and feel secure in the reminder that he wholly belonged to his lover, his coach, his husband.

"I do," Victor answered softly, kissing the shell of Yuuri's ear just as he turned and Vitka's lips were against his, soft and warm with the excitement of a First, sending more tremors through Yuuri's body as two sets of hands touched and squeezed encouragingly. "This is me talking. Your husband," Victor continued, soft and cajoling, a smile pressed against Yuuri's neck. "I _wanted_ someone like you for such a long time." His tongue flicked against Yuuri's ear before he sucked the lobe into his mouth while Vitka pressed even closer to Yuuri, moaning quietly before he clambered onto Yuuri's lap and took his face between his hands.

Yuuri's hands hovered over Vitka's waist, twitching eagerly as permission sank into his brain, because he wanted this. He wanted to shower the Victor on top of him with the love he wanted so badly. He wanted to experience that first again, and take the chance to feel Victor moan under him, taking him by surprise. Yuuri's eyes were closed, but he felt Victor's cheek brush against his as Vitka's lips left his. Yuuri gasped sharply and opened his eyes, his body hot as he leaned forward to try and catch Vitka's lips again. Victor then said to his younger self, "No one...No man ever came close to Yuuri."

There was a gasp of warm breath against Yuuri's throat, shuddered and excited right before he started to kiss Yuuri's flushed skin, lips settling over his jumping pulse. Yuuri frantically searching for a hand, any hand. He found one, his ring clinking together with its partner, and Yuuri moaned with a shiver as his pulse kept jumping while Vitka nibbled at the skin under his left ear and Victor whispered into his right, "He is me, and I'm him, Yuuri. I know what he wants because it's what I want too. All that's left is knowing what you want."

Easy. Strange. Out of this world type of crazy. But God, those kisses at his throat were so familiar and new all at once. Like their first time, when Victor was right on his lap just as Vitka was now. He could do anything with Victor, and...the young man on his lap _was_ Victor. With all the man's quiet loneliness and sadness. His natural affection and enthusiasm. And that tender part that only Yuuri had seen, encased in that facade of perfection and grace. Fuck, Yuuri never thought he'd ever participate in a threesome, and just...what on earth was he getting himself into with _two_ Victors? One who knew him and his preferences so remarkably well after all this time together and another who was determined to learn how to pick him apart. And Yuuri, to his chagrin, knew he was a quick study in that regard.

But by now Yuuri knew what he was doing. He knew how to get Vitka to fall apart, nodding eagerly as he looked at his husband. And Victor looked so excited right before kissing Yuuri again, hard and soft and deep all at once, one more reminder for Yuuri to trap in his flesh. His mouth slipped away from Victor's only to find Vitka's, the boy feeling new and eager as Yuuri finally got his hands on him, summoning every bit of confidence he had to allow his palm to move over Vitka's clothed back, wrinkling the grey shirt as his other hand clasped Victor's, keeping him in place so he would _stay put_. If they were doing this, he wanted his husband along for the ride, to love them _both_.

His eyes were still closed as he smiled into the kiss, laughing softly against Vitka's mouth while the man ground down onto his lap, an ecstatic moan leaving his mouth when he ground against Yuuri's erection. With a hiss, Yuuri brought Victor's hand up to kiss it, turning to smile at him while Vitka licked his lips and sealed his mouth over the side of Yuuri's throat. "This is familiar," Yuuri quipped breathlessly, fingers dancing over Vitka's spine.

"Yeah, it is," Victor agreed, cheeks flushed as he stole another kiss from Yuuri, nipping at his bottom lip.

"What are you two talking about?" Vitka asked with mild impatience as he tugged Yuuri's face back towards his.

"I jumped on his lap right here our first time," Victor explained with a fond smile, edging much closer and winding his arm over Yuuri's waist, hand roaming underneath his shirt to tease the pudgy flesh. 

"Did he like it?" Vitka asked excitedly, skin growing even more flushed as he locked eyes with Yuuri, whose eyes found that damn hickey on his neck. Yuuri felt his own gaze harden at the sight of it, and he impulsively curled his hand over Victor's nape to pull him down, closing his mouth over that purpling flesh and sucking at it greedily, his other hand seizing Vitka's shoulder to keep him in place as he shivered and moaned.

"He loved it," Victor replied, breath ghosting over Yuuri's neck before he kissed it, his hand wandering down to gently cup Yuuri's still-clothed balls with a brief little squeeze that made Yuuri give a jolt, gasping against the skin he'd marked.

Vitka shivered again, fingers carding through Yuuri's hair as he ground down onto Yuuri's lap again with relish. "What else does he love?"

"I love when you pay attention to _me_ ," Yuuri answered with quiet warning, taking Vitka's chin in his hand and forcing him to face Yuuri.

Vitka's smile was so impish as a pleased flush rose in his cheeks, his hair falling so prettily over his shoulders as he rolled his hips over Yuuri's lap to keep teasing. "And you're the jealous type too."

"I didn't know you were such a brat," Yuuri muttered, glancing at the new hickey on Vitka's throat and feeling an immense satisfaction at the sight of the rosy bruise sinking onto the flesh. 

Over his shoulder, Victor chuckled softly and kept teasing Yuuri's sides, hiking his shirt off more and more. "I grew out of it. Mostly."

"Why? It's so much fun," Vitka pouted.

Determined to shut them both up, Yuuri started tugging Vitka's shirt off, eyes roaming down the long, muscular torso. Once the annoying item of clothing was off, Yuuri bit his lip and took in the sight of Vitka, his silver hair a tangled disaster as his eyes became somewhat dazed. Yuuri smiled, his heart racing and blood burning as those blue eyes grew bright with need just as Vitka began to lean towards him.

Yuuri turned away and reached up to seize Victor by the nape, watching his eyes widen with surprise before Yuuri kissed him, deeper still, a reminder to embed in Victor's body, with all the promises Yuuri had made to him in the past few years. He relished Victor's moan, vibrating into his mouth and resounding through every muscle in his body, making his cock twitch as Vitka ground down impatiently.

"Hey," Vitka murmured, insistently mouthing at Yuuri's jaw and doing his best to shove his shirt up his torso.

Yuuri gasped for breath as Victor broke the kiss and helped Vitka take Yuuri's shirt off, tossing it away before simultaneously closing in on him, Vitka claiming his mouth again while Victor kept fondling the bulge between his legs. 

He could feel Vitka shaking in his arms, felt the wonderful silkiness of his hair sliding between his fingers like water. And Vitka's kisses were familiar, but he was a tease, so much more of a tease and brat, more than Yuuri expected. 

He broke the kiss himself and smirked at the still breathless expression on Vitka's flushed face. "I want to take you both to bed," Yuuri managed to say, voice low with need as he gazed at Vitka, then at Victor, whose eyes looked so hungry and just as dazed with adoration, like those nights when he would watch Yuuri touch himself, or else writhe and jolt as a toy vibrated and pulsed inside him. 

Vitka gave a surprisingly shaky smile before nodding. "Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.
> 
> Please continue to be well and safe.
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, everyone! I hope you're all well <3 
> 
> A couple of updates! "tell me where your love lies" is in a mini-hiatus so I can concentrate on a Yuri-centric midquel to its main story, called "boats and birds". Please give it a read, along with the rest of the stories in that AU.
> 
> I haven't forgotten about the other WIPs either.
> 
> Shout out to **gladiatortale** , who has published their WIP "Swan Song"! Check it out via my bookmarks and give it love!

"Hang on to me," Yuuri suddenly huffed, hands gripping the muscular thighs at either side of his hips with barely-contained gusto because this felt familiar and right and exciting all at once. And Victor, his husband, was still idly playing with the dark hair at his nape, and when Yuuri glanced over at him they shared a smirk, knowing just what Yuuri planned to do.

Vitka, eyes wide with excitement, slowly did as Yuuri said, wrapping his arms carefully around Yuuri's shoulders before asking with an amused smile, "Why?"

Yuuri looked right into those pretty eyes, heat twisting through his veins with pride right before he very easily lifted Vitka up and felt him rapidly wrap his legs around his waist with a gasp. Fingers scrabbled at his shoulders for a good grip, and when Yuuri peered up at Vitka the younger man's face was flushed with surprise. Yuuri smirked in satisfaction before sealing his mouth over the younger man's neck.

"Holy--" Vitka's exclamation broke off in a soft, gasped laugh as his legs tensed around Yuuri, allowing him to keep kissing his neck. When Yuuri peered up at him again, he was pleased to see how flushed Vitka's face was. "Nice trick. What else can you do?" Vitka asked teasingly, though still sounding rather breathless.

Momentarily stricken mute by the sight of Vitka looking mussed and playful, Victor was then behind Yuuri, sending a shiver down Yuuri's spine as he felt hot breath at his nape right before peppering kisses on the pink skin. "Let him show you," he answered for him, voice low with promise. "You two even look like you're skating pairs."

Yuuri's heart kept hammering away at his ribs, but his legs carried him and his cargo towards the bedroom easily, Victor following closely at his side while Yuuri held Vitka in his arms, felt the warm weight of his strong, lithe body, his silver hair practically a thin curtain.

Once inside, Yuuri carefully set Vitka down on the edge of the bed, the boy reaching up to take Yuuri's face in his hands and pull him back into a deep kiss that made Yuuri feel slightly overheated while Victor's hands danced over Yuuri's sides, teasing his sides again and stroking tiny, tantalizing circles over his lower back. Yuuri drew away from Vitka's mouth and looked over his shoulder at his husband, glad to find that Victor was happily participating, still touching and showering his affection on Yuuri even as he kissed...

...Well, Vitka wasn't exactly _another_ man. He was the Victor of nearly a decade before, the person Victor was, remembered _being_ , with his thoughts, desires, experiences. Every little thing that Victor had confessed to Yuuri while in his arms, every want and dream, then telling Yuuri that he'd fulfilled each and every one of them, no matter what Yuuri thought about himself. And that Victor, younger and still so lonely in his melancholy.

With that in mind, Yuuri suddenly reached up to cup Vitka's cheek in his hand, looking into his eyes and hoping the young man could read him the way his husband now could. He thought of all the fantasies that took shape in his head from his early adolescence, when he first saw Victor with that brilliant smile and effortless grace. When he allowed himself the luxury of detailed fantasies he imagined what that beautiful boy might do to him. What sweet words he would say to Yuuri and how he'd touch him. What a kiss from those pretty lips would feel like...

And here he was. The real young man, cheeks flushed with excitement and lips parted with rapid breaths. He lifted his hands up to loosely wrap around Yuuri's wrist, that teasing smile hinting at whatever thoughts flitted through his head. Victor teased too, but then that would melt into total adoration, followed by a complete loss of control once Yuuri had his way.

He felt Victor press against his back, his shape warm and familiar, as well as the heat of his breath at Yuuri's neck as he pressed kisses beneath his ear. "Tell me what you're thinking, Yuuri," he said quietly.

Face hot, Yuuri watched Vitka react to Victor's words with a flicker of fascination, all signs of teasing fading from his expression as he watched them both like a hawk, his blue eyes raking over the way Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri, settling his open palm across Yuuri's naked chest, right over his heart. Vitka watched as Yuuri leaned back against Victor's solid chest, and Yuuri watched the movement of the young man's gaze as he placed his own palm over Victor's. "...Please stay," Yuuri asked quietly, his heart racing so hard as the enormity of what was occurring kept hitting him, wave after wave against his nerves. "Stay close."

"Of course," Victor promised quietly, nuzzling into Yuuri's hair. The gesture was such a familiar and welcome one, and it made Yuuri's heart ache sweetly as nerves and excitement clashed in his mind. He looked back at Vitka, and met that still-surprised look on his face, coyness slowly fading away. Victor released Yuuri, though his hands lingered, and Yuuri stepped forward again to reach out and touch Vitka's cheek again, his other hand stroking through the fine, glossy hair. He heard Vitka gasp softly as he tipped his face up, looking at Yuuri expectantly right before lifting his hands up to lay across Yuuri's chest, placing one on the spot his future self had just touched. 

Yuuri claimed those lips again on impulse, heart burning at the sound of Vitka's quiet little moan just as Yuuri's hands dove into his hair, cradling his head as he lay Vitka down on the bed and kissed him even more, feeling Victor lie down next to Vitka. Lifting his head, Yuuri found that his husband was naked from the waist up, and Yuuri noticed the way his muscles had more definition than Vitka's, a visible strength that Yuuri appreciated so very much. He couldn't help but reach out to caress his husband's face, too accustomed to searching him out and touching him as much as he could.

After their first time, Yuuri had wanted more, so much more, desperation heating his blood every day as thoughts of Victor, being in bed with him and being touched and kissed and loved so thoroughly. His boldness eventually emerged, delighting Victor and filling him with such pride and satisfaction, and now here he had the young man, and Yuuri wasn't inexperienced.

Yet he was still nervous, a shiver threatening to crawl through him even as Victor kissed his palm. Swallowing, Yuuri looked down at Vitka's face and blurted out, "Do you want me to wear a condom?"

Ah. His mouth was faster than his brain.

A laugh burst out of both Victors' mouths, the younger of the two blushing brightly and melting into the bed as if massive tension had just broken apart. "You're so cute!" Vitka marveled, beaming up at Yuuri and resting his hands on his own chest. 

"He is, isn't he?" Victor agreed, chin resting on his palm as he lay right next to Vitka, wearing an amused grin. Then he appeared to think for a moment before finally adding, "You probably should, Yuurichka. I always used condoms back then, except during the odd, regrettable and drunken hookup."

He said it so casually while Yuuri's neck burned with jealousy. Then he looked back down at Vitka, who wasn't smiling but rather looking at them both with that same intense curiosity as before. "So you two don't use them?"

Yuuri bit his lip and shrugged with one shoulder, his skin still on fire as he remembered the strange, wonderful feeling of being filled by Victor completely, and the obscenely pleasurable sensation of feeling Victor's cum trickling out of him while he lay spent. Other times it was more convenient to use a condom. "Not always," Yuuri said, eyeing the nightstand where the condoms and lubricant were. "Not since before we got married."

"Oh," Vitka said quietly, eyes still bright and observant as he looked at Yuuri, and then turned to look at Victor with a smile. "I never thought that I'd be the marrying type. Who proposed?" he asked curiously.

"Yuuri did," Victor replied happily.

"It was technically...promising to be together," Yuuri added, feeling warmer with mild embarrassment as he remembered how clumsily he'd behaved. Hell, he was still somewhat emotionally clumsy for all his gained experience, and he had his pride. Pride that managed still to bloom when Victor reminded him of how he had taken the initiative back then.

"And where did we end up?" Victor countered, eyes hooded as he smiled at Yuuri and then at Vitka with a sigh laden with adoration, reaching up to run his hand through Yuuri's hair. "Wait and you'll see. Yuuri will dance his way into your heart and claim you in front of the world."

Vitka's inhale was sharp, and he gazed up at Yuuri like he expected him to do just that. Yuuri couldn't help but stare, taking in the sight of Vitka's silver hair strewn about untidily, a strand falling near his eyes. Yuuri swallowed, completely caught in headlights. Clear blue ones to be precise, and he was frozen above them. 

Then Victor straightened, pressing a kiss to Yuuri's burning cheek for a long moment before whispering in his ear, "Show him, Yuuri. Anyway you want. You're always so good to me, _lapochka."_

Victor, trembling in his arms. Tears trickling down his cheeks as he lost control completely, melting against Yuuri in wonderful release with his expression openly rapturous. He was next to Yuuri and under him, the younger's coyness gradually giving way to a sweet vulnerability that kept flickering across those blue eyes. Yuuri swallowed again and gently moved that errant strand of hair from Vitka's face, his fingers grazing across the broad forehead with a feather-light touch. Vitka blinked rapidly and blushed at the gesture, throat bobbing as he too swallowed.

Yuuri then moved his hands to Vitka's slim waist, eyeing the hem of his pants. "Can I take these off?" he asked quietly, glancing up at Vitka to await his reply.

Vitka nodded eagerly, his smile naturally playful as he watched Yuuri kneel fluidly between his legs, Victor sitting up to watch too. Yuuri dragged his palms down Vitka's thighs, the limbs strong as ever, and he reached back up to do as he said he would, Vitka helpfully lifting his hips.

He was naked above Yuuri, who couldn't help pressing his lips to Vitka's knee, and then to a yellowed bruise above slim ankles. He heard hushed gasps from one of them, and then slowly kissed his way back up, trailing his lips across the V of muscle above Vitka's thighs. A hand gently buried itself in his hair, and the careful tug of a ring told Yuuri that it was Victor's. Fingers caressed the reddened shell of his ear, and he closed his eyes and continued to move back up, coyly bypassing the hard sex between Vitka's legs and smirking at the slightly indignant look on the young man's face when he finally made it back to his face. "Victor, you too," Yuuri said, glancing at his husband with a gaze he knew was both demand and timid request. Victor was always happy to answer to either version.

And indeed Victor nodded, just as eager as his younger self but also ready to keep taking his own clothes off, Yuuri acknowledging that he was becoming overwhelmed by the wealth of _Victor_ before him, under his body and standing just beside him, kicking away his clothes and leaving himself naked. "What else, Yuuri?" he asked, sounding breathless.

Yuuri pressed a kiss to Vitka's mouth, drawing back a few seconds later and still smiling at the pout the young man gave him. Looking over his shoulder at Victor, Yuuri greedily looked at him, at the flesh that had moved against his, skin he'd kissed and worshiped until the pallor gave way to pleasured rosiness. The thought of it and all the possibilities of the night made Yuuri's cock twitch, and his chest burned with that overwhelmed feeling. "Touch me," he almost begged, so aware of the way Vitka's legs began to frame his body as playful hands caressed his neck. He needed more, he needed familiarity and grounding. "However you want, just...Just keep your hands on me. I need you."

He watched his words and tone work their effect on Victor, tenderness flickering across his gaze before he smiled indulgently and climbed back into the bed and laid his palm on Yuuri's nape, fingers dancing over the flushed skin. "Of course you do," he murmured knowingly, Yuuri's heart fluttering at the soft surety in his voice. Yuuri looked back down at Vitka, breathing as steadily as he could while the younger man gazed at him with an intense fascination while still touching Yuuri so gently. Two pairs of the same hands, roaming across his skin, one pair already familiar with the feel of him, what made him react. The other pair were slower, fingers moving experimentally while Yuuri shut his eyes and pressed his body down against Vitka's once Victor reached under him and got rid of his pants and underwear, wrapping a teasing palm around his cock and making him gasp into Vitka's mouth.

He felt the younger's smile against his mouth, a deft tongue tracing his and sending shivers through him just as Vitka started moving under him, their dicks sliding together between them messily, yet sending more fire through Yuuri's nerves. Blunt nails dragged across his back, light and teasing, but still about as devastating as a tidal wave. Then there was heat at his back, and a familiar weight right before lips rained kisses across the back of his neck. Every sigh and moan that wasn't his sounded nearly identical.

"Tell me what else he likes," he heard Vitka murmur before he sucked Yuuri's earlobe into his mouth, drawing a sharp moan from Yuuri as he hid his blushing face against a shoulder. 

"...I like you," Yuuri said before Victor had a chance to answer, cursing himself for saying it in such a simple term when wordiness might have served him better. After all, what had he known about the boy underneath him? One thing he'd gotten right was that Victor had always loved to skate, to _create_ and make everyone react. Other than that, he'd known almost nothing. Not until Victor appeared in Hasetsu. "And like I told you, I like being with you." God he sounded pathetic, but it was the heart of the truth, the reason he was here with both of them, turning his face so Victor's lips reached his cheek with kisses that said he understood. Yuuri kept looking down at Vitka, who looked rather perplexed.

"Show him," Victor urged Yuuri, whispering at his other ear with that soft, enchanting voice. "Just like you've shown me, Yuuri."

That's right. There were things Yuuri was the first to give. He felt Victor pull away, and then so did he. Vitka's hands chased after him, but Yuuri merely held them in his palms before saying with newfound determination, "Hold your knees back."

Vitka blinked up at him for a moment before nodding, bending his legs and lifting his knees up to his chest once his hands held the backs of them, exposing him. As he moved, Yuuri hovered over him, lightly stroking circles over the backs of his thighs and smiling when the action made Vitka shiver and blink rapidly pink spreading across his face even as he kept his eyes on Yuuri and waited for him to continue. Victor reacted only the slightest bit quicker, watching Yuuri while retrieving a condom and a bottle of lube from the bedside drawer before climbing back onto the bed. 

Yuuri knelt again, brushing his lips over the soft skin of Vitka's thighs and relishing the sharp gasp from the young man before lifting his lower half clear off the bed and leaving Vitka scrambling for a grip on the edge, his expression one of surprise as Yuuri hugged his waist and held him like that, just like he'd held Victor the first time he'd done this to him, and bent his head to lick at that still tight rim.

He heard Vitka yelp and felt him jolt in his arms, his voice breaking in several gasps and sharp exhales as Yuuri began to slowly push inside, every little noise of shock and pleasure from the young man going right to his cock as he closed his eyes and sealed his mouth over the twitching rim and moaned before pushing the tip of his tongue inside.

Vitka's body jerked and he sounded like he was muffling his sobs, neither of which made Yuuri pause. Only Victor's touch behind him slowed him down, steadier hands circling his waist and teasing his cock while he ate the younger man out with fervor. He retrieved the lubricant on the mattress and hurriedly poured it onto his fingers while still working his mouth. Vitka was then loose enough for one finger, pressing in deep and tearing another cry from Vitka's throat. Victor moaned into his ear, his hard length pressed between Yuuri's ass cheeks, moving against him slowly, like he was savoring each stroke.

Yuuri moaned again, and felt Vitka tremble in his arms almost immediately, but he couldn't help it. Not when he was suddenly tempted to tell Victor to sink into him, to fuck him as he ate Vitka out, but he knew he wouldn't be able to focus on one or the other completely, and this was already the most overwhelming thing he'd ever done that the low flame in his heart was trying to burn freely. 

As though reading his mind, Victor seemed to have his own plans. A slick finger penetrated between Yuuri's ass cheeks, and he nearly paused in eating Vitka out. But he shut his eyes tighter and kept fucking his tongue in and out of Vitka, listening to the boy's weak cries as he added another finger and licked around them. He absentmindedly reached up to tease the head of the young man's cock, moaning both because of the precum that filled his hand and Victor's fingers teasing his hole and sucking at his neck with fervor.

Yuuri drew his mouth back along with his fingers, and Vitka let out a dismayed whine that made him smile, though he quickly moaned too when Victor's fingers struck his prostate, and it was all he could do to hold on to Vitka and not lose himself completely. That was easier said than done when Victor was sucking on his earlobe and fucking him with two fingers. Meanwhile Vitka was catching his breath with soft whimpers, and when Yuuri peered down at him he looked dazed and flushed, a mess of need and desperation. 

All too soon Victor pulled his fingers out, and Yuuri carefully set Vitka's lower body down on the mattress. Indeed, the boy's chest was heaving with sharp, heavy breaths, and his eyes were barely focusing on anything until they fell on Yuuri again. Yuuri had to catch his breath too, and he turned to face Victor with his own vision barely doing what it was supposed to. Victor looked completely disheveled himself, cheeks flushed and hair a mess just as he went to his knees and tore open the condom wrapper. He deftly rolled the condom onto Yuuri's dick and wrapped a slick palm over it while gazing up at Yuuri with nothing less than adoration on his face.

Yuuri swallowed again and managed to catch his breath, turning back around at the same time that Victor got back on his feet. Vitka gasped eagerly when he saw his face and spread his legs wider, no longer coy or teasing. Yuuri wasn't in the mood to tease either, getting the tip of his cock against that twitching hole. Vitka closed his eyes and arched his back when Yuuri pushed in as slow and gentle as he could. "Vitka," he moaned, tugging Vitka by the waist towards the edge of the bed so their thighs touched, Vitka's eyes rolling back and Victor embracing Yuuri from behind, hand over his heart again. Tight heat surrounded Yuuri, and he knew he was right to predict he'd be overwhelmed, and it was all he could do to keep moving at a supposedly steady pace. "...You don't know how much I wanted... _God_ , Victor...!"

His husband was moaning softly into his ear, murmuring encouragement as he urged the movement of Yuuri's hips with his palms on either side. "Don't stop. Don't stop, Yuuri, you feel so _good_."

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down to find Vitka looking back at him, absolutely needy as he reached up for Yuuri with open arms. Yuuri nodded and quickly bent down again taking Vitka in his arms and moving with a deeper thrust as he latched his mouth to the side of Vitka's throat. Vitka took a handful of Yuuri's hair and pulled with a broken cry, his legs tight around Yuuri's waist as he moved with uneven jerks, trying to take more of Yuuri inside. 

The sensation was almost unbearable, and all Yuuri could do was mark Vitka's neck and collarbone up even more than it already was, holding on to and being held by the young man while Victor just held his waist so securely, one hand disappearing seconds before a palm cracked across Yuuri's ass cheek. The sting hurt so good, about as much as Vitka's grip on his hair, and it felt like he already belonged to the young man. Or he would one day, and it was better than any fantasy he'd ever had. Hell, he'd never even thought to fantasize about _this,_ about being caught between two Victors like a slip of fabric. 

He brought his mouth up to Vitka's ear and murmured with all the devotion he was capable of, "I love you so much..."  
  


Vitka gasped again and seized under him, and Yuuri felt cum spill between them. He gritted his teeth and held on as much as he could, fucking Vitka through his climax. He lifted himself by the elbows and gazed at the boy under him as his hips kept up their steady thrusting. Vitka's eyes were shut tight, and there were tears streaking his face. He was the one who was visibly overwhelmed, even as his pretty fingers scrambled for purchase on Yuuri's shoulders. " _Blyat_ , you're still hard," he groaned, taking a fistful of Yuuri's hair again to tug him into another messy kiss. 

When Yuuri pulled back he drew his still erect length out, a ragged noise dragging itself out of Vitka's throat as he let himself fall slack against the bed. Yuuri kissed both of his cheeks, listening to his hard breaths and every soft whimper that escaped him, and then caressed his face as he pushed his hair out of his face. Vitka looked close to passing out but Yuuri was well-aware of his own need, and that Victor hadn't been satisfied either. He spun on his heel and seized Victor's face in his hands, bringing him down for a deep kiss that Victor answered with a hard embrace, pulling Yuuri's body against his.

Yuuri shoved him down onto the bed, right next to Vitka, who blinked with surprise to see his older self land next to him. He looked even more surprised to see Yuuri straddle Victor, though the older man was smiling with excitement as he peeled the condom off of Yuuri and tossed it aside. Yuuri bit his lip and steadied his husband's cock before lowering himself onto it, the slow stretch driving a soft groan out of Yuuri's throat as he planted his hands atop Victor's chest.

His eyes were closed but he felt two sets of the same eyes on him, and it wasn't terrifying. It was still Victor, still so warm and familiar. He opened his eyes as he began to move, thighs burning under Victor's palms. His gaze met Vitka's, the younger man wide-eyed and still so amazed as he watched Yuuri ride Victor.

Yuuri couldn't hold Vitka's gaze for long, eyes closing when Victor kept hitting the right places inside and his hand wrapped over Yuuri's cock again to drive him to orgasm. It was quick and devastating, white fluid staining Victor's chest and even reaching his chin. Victor breathed heavily and kept fucking into Yuuri, hips thrusting up with impatience until Yuuri felt him release inside him, a long moan crawling out of him while Yuuri whimpered with overstimulation and his arms threatened to give out. He gave up and lay down, his spend getting trapped between them as he lay his head on Victor's shoulder, allowing the man to bury his fingers in Yuuri's hair as he held him.

Yuuri opened his eyes in time to see Vitka leaning towards him, pressing their lips together softly, beseechingly, with his fingers tangling along with Victor's in Yuuri's hair as they kissed lazily. Yuuri moaned softly, reaching up to caress Vitka's face again as his husband held him. He burned, from deep within and still low, even if exhaustion was currently winning out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment, loves! There's another chapter to go!
> 
> If anyone would like to help me in a more personal way, if able to, please check out the links on my twitter: [@ducksfucka](https://twitter.com/DucksFucka)


	4. Chapter 4

A finger traced his forehead in indiscernible patterns, and it was both soothing and a distraction from sleep. The gentle touch drew Yuuri out of his respite, though his eyes remained closed and he made just the barest of sounds deep in his throat.

"I love the funny faces he makes when he sleeps," he heard a familiar voice remark in Russian, soft and playful. 

Yuuri felt several flutters all the way inside, memories of last night's events sliding into the forefront of his mind and giving his heart a little kick start. It took a bit of effort to keep his breathing steady to not give himself away, not when his heart was out of control and he could feel his face grow very warm. 

Wait...What face was he making? 

Victor wasn't the first person to snap a picture of Yuuri while he was sleeping, so he was well-aware that he wasn't the most...attractive sleeper. At this point in his life it was only mildly embarrassing, especially when Victor cooed about it to a ridiculous degree. He couldn't grumble about that too much when it earned him adoring kisses from the older man. 

Interestingly enough, he felt a kiss on the bridge of his nose just then. "His snores sound so cute too," that same voice answered from Yuuri's right, the tone different enough that Yuuri realized that _Vitka_ was the one speaking. Right. He was here too. Yuuri remembered every single thing he'd done to the younger version of his husband and his face went warmer still. "He's gorgeous," Vitka added, his fingertips still dancing across Yuuri's forehead.

"He really is," he heard Victor agree from his left, his voice warm and close to Yuuri's ear. He felt another kiss, this time to his flushed cheek. "Yuuri, are you awake?" Victor asked with a little laugh he wasn't bothering to hide.

His face was probably some embarrassing shade of red now, so maybe it was obvious that he was awake. "It's kind of hard to sleep when you two are being so loud," Yuuri grumbled, reaching up to run a hand across his face and cover his yawn.

"It's morning, you know," Vitka informed him, convincing Yuuri to part his fingers and take a peek at the young man, his heart engaging in some uncontrollable flutters that took his breath away.

He cleared his throat and swallowed, his mind still half-asleep and trying to catch up to what precisely had happened, and the fact that he had two Victors practically on top of him. "Is it?" he asked quietly, every inch of his skin feeling unbearably warm as he stared at the nineteen-year-old he'd idolized and then the man he loved and married. Matching pairs of vivid blue eyes were focusing on him, and Yuuri suddenly wanted to close his eyes and curl up between them again. He smiled sheepishly, and sat up with a barely-hidden wince, recalling his eagerness to literally jump on Victor's cock last night after fucking Vitka, hard and deep.

His lower back and thighs throbbed, but Victor very quickly gathered him in his arms to kiss the side of his neck as he squeezed him adoringly. "You were mumbling our name in your sleep," he whispered playfully, mouthing at the rapidly spreading flush along Yuuri's throat.

"Whose name?" Yuuri asked, much too easily resting against Victor and letting his eyes close to just enjoy the sensation of the older man nibbling on his already bruised and sensitive skin, likely sucking more marks that Yuuri would have to figure out how to hide. He was on the bridge between complete comfort and aching exhaustion as he lay against his husband, his skin burning pleasantly from the inside out.

He opened his eyes and peered down at Vitka, his hair a tousled halo around his head as he smirked up at Yuuri with a content flush decorating his skin as he draped himself across Yuuri's lap, cheek resting on one hand. " _Our_ name," he replied in accented English, his voice as soft and lively through the drowsiness. He dragged the fingers of his other hand in tiny circles over Yuuri's thigh, edging closer to his flaccid dick and teasing playfully.

Yuuri bit the inside of his lip and tried very hard to keep his eyes open, pleasure waking in his veins as slowly as the rest of his body did, reacting to Victor's firm touches and Vitka's teasing ones. Observing through the still-sleepy haze, Yuuri could identify the wonder and hunger in Vitka's brief touches, and in the brush of slim fingers across Yuuri's abdomen right before Vitka leaned in to nuzzle the spot above his public hair.

_Fuck_ , Yuuri thought as his mind gradually turned to mush, along with every muscle in his body at the amount of attention he was getting from all ends. And all of it from Victor, the...two versions that were really one, but separated by time and experience. The honed, sharpened confidence that flowed through Victor's gestures and movements contrasted against Vitka's eager touches, his hungry mouth leaving wet trails across Yuuri's skin.

He laughed in soft delight before reluctantly peeling himself off of Victor, and drawing Vitka up so they were face to face again. Yuuri smirked and kissed Vitka softly, then turned and lifted a hand to cup Victor's jaw to draw him into a second kiss, scratching lightly at the fine hairs at his nape. "I'm gonna need a minute," he said quietly before dislodging himself from between both men who half-heartedly clung to him briefly before he freed himself and stumbled off the bed to the bathroom, peeking at them over his shoulder and almost freezing in place when he saw them leaning against each other, a short-haired head resting on a long-haired head, with matching, sensuous smiles right at him.

Minutes later Yuuri was looking at himself in the mirror, marveling at the bruises littering his neck and shoulders and the unruliness of his hair. He washed his face again, feeling like he was about to break some sort of spell once he walked out. Two Victors. Beautiful and adoring and funny, and the fascination of a strange sort of newness that, in a way, reminded Yuuri of his first time with Victor. He'd been eager and, for once, knew just what he was doing when he made love to Vitka and drove him crazy, sharing kisses with him and with Victor as he gave in to sleep, part of him wondering if the night's events would turn out to be a very vivid dream to be shared with Victor once he got over his shock.

But it wasn't a dream. None of it was. He got to see this version of Victor, alight with fascination and excitement, and somehow still _wanting_ Yuuri as though he knew for sure all that they'd share in the coming years. 

It was...incredible. Easily the most extraordinary thing to ever happen to Yuuri so far, being that adored without reservation. 

Suddenly he needed to go back and take _more_ , have all he could in case it ended before it could end. If it ended. Figuring out the future could wait, especially now when there were two of the man he loved waiting in the bedroom.

So he went back, his heartbeat completely out of control with an embarrassing amount of excitement, both emotional and physical. Incredible. He was ready for another round when he'd spent himself inside of Vitka and his back and hips were still aching after taking Victor inside so suddenly and riding him with total abandonment. He felt warm thinking about that, but not embarrassed. Not at this point in time, when chasing that release for them both was too damn easy.

Now, looking at both Victors smiling at him lazily from the bed, causing his heart an impressive amount of fluttering. He had a single knee on the bed and before he knew it he was getting tugged back up between them. Yuuri found himself laughing breathlessly as warmth continued spreading through his limbs in increasing waves, the sharpest aches spurring it on. "Why do I get the feeling I walked right into a trap?" he asked sardonically as Victor wrapped his arms around his upper body, keeping Yuuri pressed against his front.

Victor replied with a soft laugh of his own right up against Yuuri's ear, drawing more heat to it before he ran the tip of his tongue along the shell, and then asked, "You'd rather ask questions than let us eat you up, _katsudon?"_

That gentle and playful attention was amazing enough, sending thousands of individual sensations across Yuuri's skin, but then there was the young man settling between Yuuri's legs, spreading them wider apart with his palms with a hungry look in his eyes that was both endearing and familiar. Then he gaped at the way the tip of Vitka's tongue poked out from between his lips as he gazed back up at Yuuri while stroking his thighs _very_ slowly and gently, raising goosebumps. Vitka smiled very intently, saying in a light tone, "I love how sensitive you are." Then he devilishly lowered his head to start nibbling at Yuuri's thigh, dragging his tongue along while Yuuri was still gasping shaky breaths as Victor sucked on the side of his neck with low sounds of pleasure while his fingers roamed over Yuuri's chest to play with his nipples.

Fuck. _Fuck_ , he never should have left these two alone. He was getting teased from several angles and he supposed it was turning out as overwhelming as his first time with just the _one_ , and it was getting harder to breathe normally. Every inch of him was alight with sensation, and he'd waltzed into a trap of two men, one who was wicked and curious and the other who knew which buttons to push to make Yuuri melt. It was...unfair, unsportsmanlike, but here was Yuuri, lying with his legs spread wide open and borderline whining when neither Victor had done much more than light teasing.

Vitka's hair kept brushing over Yuuri's skin, framing that pale body like a curtain as the younger man kept mouthing along Yuuri's thigh, very slowly, while his hands kept stroking slow trails along Yuuri's sides, making him need to jolt. "...I can't help it, you know," he managed to ground out while Victor kept kissing the spot behind his ear. He attempted to glare at Vitka, but it failed miserably as he watched Vitka's mouth get closer to his half-hard cock. Yuuri was sore and tired but he needed relief _, again_. 

"You're so cute too, I can't stand it," Vitka said, beaming as he tossed his hair over his shoulder to very suddenly drag the wet tip of his tongue across Yuuri's cockhead. The length gave a twitch as precum leaked from the tip, and Yuuri bit his lip and tried very hard not to jolt in Victor's grip as his husband kept sucking wet marks over his shoulders. He was actively _dying_ there, caught between them like a not-so-limp rag watching the object of a hundred fantasies daintily suck on the tip of his cock while carefully tucking his hair behind his ear. His eyes were closed and he was making soft little noises of pleasure as he did it, then dragged his tongue along the underside while Yuuri panted and started to writhe in Victor's arms.

He felt a hand on his jaw, roughly turning his head toward's Victor's before the older man crushed their mouths together. He kissed Yuuri deeply, gripping his chin and claiming his mouth with tongue and teeth. He then trailed to Yuuri's jaw, kissing and nipping while Yuuri found his head turned by Vitka's palms. _Fuck, when did he get here?_ Yuuri thought pathetically as Vitka's nose nuzzled his before he too kissed Yuuri deeply, thoroughly, taking his breath away. He sucked on Yuuri's lips, licked a line across his jaw before letting his mouth trail to Yuuri's throat in a shower of kisses, allowing Victor to turn his face and bury _his_ tongue in Yuuri's mouth once more, seizing his jaw again to tip his head up so he could tongue-fuck the younger's mouth while Vitka ran his hands over Yuuri's flushed body.

His eyes were closed and he was wrapped up in sensation, in heat and the possessive touch of two sets of mouths, of hands that restrained and manhandled with a tempered strength he always fantasized about, allowing him to feel taken care of in simultaneously the filthiest and most loving ways, throwing away any notion of subtlety when his body ached for rough and lingering reminders, marks left over from teeth and skin slapping wetly together, over and over. Yuuri shuddered and buried his face in Victor's neck, and his husband embraced him gently as Vitka's hands kept exploring, moving slowly as he dragged his mouth over Yuuri's hot nape. His face burned even more when he heard Victor comment in Russian, "He loves getting fucked and having his ass played with. He's such a cumslut too."

"Really?" Vitka asked, smiling against Yuuri's nape before sucking at the skin and making him jerk uncontrollably while his cock hung hard and thoroughly ignored by both Victors. He was being exposed, slowly and thoroughly, picked apart in the gentlest, yet torturous way for both men to have their way with him, and Yuuri was on the edge of admitting that it was exactly what he wanted. Then Vitka's mouth was at his ear, asking in a teasing tone, "Is that what you thought about Yuuri? When you were touching yourself when you watched me skate and looked at my posters?"

Yuuri choked down a whimper and peered up at Victor, feeling like pieces of him were being peeled back until he was totally exposed. Victor gazed down at him steadily, gripping his chin in his hand and claiming Yuuri's attention with those intense, burning blue eyes that reminded Yuuri that he belonged right here, in Victor's hands, the promise of more pleasure hanging between them, the three of them. And hearing those teasing words from the young man who'd dazzled him with that long silver hair that shone like starlight made Yuuri feel no small amount of shyness, but the older man holding him, trapping him in his gaze, knew all of that, knew about Yuuri's fantasies from a thousand years ago, from another life. When Yuuri lay alone and touched himself, imagining someone older, with delicate features, soft mouth, long silver hair, and spectacular blue eyes and a distinct accent touching him with experienced hands, which were really softer than Yuuri could ever imagine. Touching Yuuri however he pleased, making him cum with those perfect hands.

Victor kissed him again, grounding him in the softest, deepest way as Vitka kept trailing his mouth wherever he could reach, and it was easier once Victor laid Yuuri on his back again, and then they were _both_ on top of him, their mouths moving along his throat and chest, following the firm press of their hands lower and lower. He found it hard to focus on any specific source of pleasure when Victor was eating him out and Vitka was sucking his cock, the two of them between Yuuri's splayed legs with one resting on Victor's shoulders and the other pushed back towards his chest by Vitka's strong grip. All he could do was moan pathetically and try to find purchase on any part of them that he could reach. His fingers slipped off a pale shoulder, clumsy from every bolt of pleasure pulsing through him as Victor kept thrusting his tongue inside him and Vitka was taking all of him inside, moaning around him as though Yuuri were fucking him again.

He moaned into his palm when Victor pushed two slick fingers inside his still-loose hole, pushing against his prostate and making him jerk in Vitka's grip, his cock hitting the back of the young man's throat and forcing a spasm around him. Yuuri almost came, was _so close_ as Victor kept fucking into his prostate and sucking at his rim. And suddenly Victor's mouth was gone, his breath ghosting over Yuuri teasingly as he rasped out, "Yuuri...can you get on your hands and knees? Can you take more?"

Then he suddenly bit into Yuuri's asscheek, forcing a yelp out of his throat as two sets of hands gripped him with undeniable strength before one pair let go, and then both mouths drew away to let him _finally_ move, getting on shaky hands and knees in answer to Victor's question. One of them knelt behind him, taking his hips and helping keep him upright. Yuuri couldn't think of who it could be, hell he didn't care. His eyes were closed as a hand reached down to raise his upper half up, and he was being kissed again, a soft mouth swallowing his moans as the third man filled him up, letting him feel every inch. Long hair dragged over his skin and he realized it was Vitka fucking him, bending down to rain kisses on Yuuri's shoulder and murmur in a soft, vulnerable voice, "I need you...I _need_ you, Yuuri."

The desperation in his words cut through the dizzying pleasure, giving Yuuri one more anchor as Victor held and kissed him, both of them making him feel so much all at once while he could only grip Victor's shoulders and thrust back against Vitka's hips, all manner of noises escaping his mouth.

The end came sooner than he'd expected, and it almost hurt in its intensity, but Yuuri was safely caught between the two men making love to him, spent and satisfied to the core.

* * *

Neither of them had any idea when they lost consciousness, but when they opened their eyes again they were tangled up in each other's arms and Vitka was nowhere to be found.

But before Yuuri could grow worried he noticed that glimmer of recognition in Victor's eyes, which sparked into burning joy as Victor took Yuuri's face in his hands and said in a quiet voice filled with wonder, "I...I remember. Yuuri, I _remember!"_ His smile grew wider, though confusion still stalled Yuuri's thought process as he tried to figure out what had happened and what Victor was talking about. "Everything we did, everything I did...that _he,_ Vitka, did!"

"...What?" Yuuri asked, staring at Victor and feeling even more confused, because of _course_ Victor remembered everything the three of them did. He was _there._ And it was an immediate relief to know that it wasn't all just in Yuuri's head, and he hadn't just had an extremely vivid, erotic dream. No, it had definitely been real, though Yuuri was pretty sure no one in their right mind would ever believe that such a thing could have happened ( _if_ Yuuri ever decided to just blurt out that he'd had a threesome with his husband and his husband's younger counterpart). 

"No, I mean..." Victor glanced around, struggling to explain himself as excitement made him gesticulate wildly. "I mean I remember it, but through _his_ eyes too. My eyes, his...Do you understand?!"

Yuuri blinked and tried very hard to figure out what exactly that meant. Yes, they were the same person, and yet not the same, with the same experiences and memories up to a certain point, but here was Victor saying he could remember what had occurred in Vitka's point of view. "So...he...His memories are yours?" Yuuri asked, realizing how fantastical his question sounded, but there was no denying the fantastic nature of these events, especially considering how Victor was remembering it all. 

  
Victor shook his head and explained, "Not like a memory. Nothing's changed in my mind...I just...remember it like it happened last night." He reached up to take Yuuri's face in his hands again, bringing it close to his as he smiled adoringly. "I remember you fucking me, making me feel all of your love, and I remember telling you how much I needed you."

He'd said that. Victor, younger and long-haired, with loneliness pouring out of his gaze as he begged Yuuri for more and desperately held on as tightly as he could for him. Somewhere in time, that had actually occurred, and Yuuri remembered it clearly, better than he remembered his most vivid dreams. He'd held on to that Victor, the one who seemed so unreachable, and showed him all the love built up from the years of being together, learning and training and competing. Something human and intimate, far and away from the idolatrous worship Yuuri felt as a teenager. He took his husband's face in his, watched him and listened to him say over and over again how much he _loved_ Yuuri, and Yuuri leaned in to kiss Victor, deep and long, for as long as possible.


End file.
